In general, cameras have been changed toward high pixels of more than the current 8 megapixels from the past 0.3 megapixels. At the same time, the cameras have been added with various functions such as auto-focusing (AF) and optical-zoom functions. According to the above trends, the improvement in the precision of components of the cameras is required, and, especially, the improvement in the optical precision of the cameras has been strongly required.